It's not Over
by RiverDeep
Summary: Sequel to What becomes of the broken hearted. Ron's given his consent but as the wedding day draws is the future as easy as it seems.
1. The day had come

A/N well here's my long awaited sequel to _What becomes of the broken hearted_. You have to have read that or this story will make no sense.

Please review. This chapter is heavy build up so don't worry it will get better.

Oh and everything that happened in Deathly Hallows happened and Dumbledore is dead but of course Ron and Hermione aren't together.

Disclaimer I don't own any characters.

Hermione sat staring out the window at the bright sunshine. It was her wedding day and she couldn't be happier. She was marring her knight n shining armour, It was like a fairy tale.

So while Hermione Granger didn't think she'd ever feel so happy about this fairy tale because she would have said it made the women weak but with Draco Malfoy none of that applied.

They'd been together for three years. A wonderful three years. Sure they had their problems, like any couple and some people being against them hadn't made things easier but Harry had come to accept their relationship and had even made attempts to make friends with Draco and while they were not close they had a civil friendship which she was glad for. Ginny had become good friends with Draco and had stopped calling him Malfoy which when it had first happened had shocked, well surprised, her.

Hermione let her mind drift back to that day when her best friend called Draco by his first name.

It was while Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny were in the three broomsticks, Draco and Harry sitting far as far away from each other as they could with out being obvious, and Draco had got up to get drinks and Ginny had said "Thanks Draco."

It had shocked Harry and herself but not Draco. When she'd asked him later he'd told her that Ginny had called him Draco since the whole getting kidnapped incident.

Looking back the moment seamed kind of stupid to be remembered in such a wonderful light, it was such an ordinary day, and an ordinary event but yet now everyone seamed closer than ever. And it made her happy.

Boy wasn't see getting soppy, but hey today of all days it was important to her.

She stood up and walked toward her mirrors. She looked beautiful. Her hair as up in an elegant knot and a few strands wisped around her face surrounding it gently. Her dress was pure white the top sleeveless with body lace and a corset and the bottom (from the hip to the floor) gentle length of white. She'd never looked Better.

"you look gorgeous!" Ginny screamed as she came into the room. In her bridesmaid dress. Ginny was one of two bridesmaids, the other was Luna Lovegood.

"Don't I? Today will go alright won't it?"

"Of course. Did you invite Ron?" The question hung in the air while Hermione mulled it over.

The answer was easy…..No she hadn't. Even though he had in Dumbledore's office given Draco his consent but it had become clear to everyone he was never going to be nice to Draco. In fact at every opportunity he got he tried to split them up.

But he'd never physically come to blows with Draco. They had come close and she couldn't have something like that happen on her wedding day. So she hadn't invited him. Even though she had felt bad, she'd invited every other Weasley. But none of them were about to start a fight with the Groom.

"No I couldn't."

Ginny Nodded "I understand. Harry and I talked about it and he felt you'd never invite Ron. It's hard though."

"I know but I can't." Hermione said sadly. She felt bad because she was Ron's sister but these thing couldn't be helped. She hadn't asked for any of it.

"Forget him. You look amazing. The perfect bride." Ginny said changing the subject away from the complicated issues that didn't belong in conversations today.

"Yeah maybe but even if I look great things can still go wrong."

"What things?"

"We might me late. Draco might be late. He might not be there at all, the food might be rubbish. Guest might not turn up. The church might blow up" Hermione told Ginny all her fear for what might go wrong today in one gulp of air.

"The cars are outside so we won't be late. I have been told that Draco is there. And the thought of him running out on you is laughable. He adores you and his family have accepted you and as for the church blowing up, I think you are getting a little bit carried away." Ginny said the last part with a laugh.

Hermione didn't say anything, the butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy but she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise stared at his best friend. He'd had his reservations about this marriage but it made Drake happy and that was the main thing he guessed. Hermione was a smart woman and she was fairly attractive.

"Don't worry mate she'll be here." He told him when he sensed the nerves coming off his friend. Which wasn't hard, the guy was practically shaking.

"I hope so."

Draco mumbled.

Rumours had reached him that Weasley was planning to turn up and ruin the wedding. Even though those years ago in Dumbledore's office Weasley had given his consent to them. But in his opinion it had been a lie. A blatant lie. It was horrid but true. Weasley had sent him many letters which all contained one thing. Dump Hermione. Sure Weasley had put it in many different ways but it had all amounted to the one thing.

He'd never do that though. He loved everything little thing about her.

Even his family had come to love her. Turning his head round to the row behind him showed hi his parents. Smiling at him proudly. It was like a dream but it was all real.

His parents had come good during the final days of Voldemort. In his opinion his mother had always been good but his family had 'seen the light' so to speak. It had taken them a while to come to like Hermione but they had in the end. It had been hard for her too.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the music started and the bridesmaids walked in.

He stood like everyone else. He had butterflies assaulting his stomach and his palms were, sweaty. This was it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked so beautiful.

Hermione smiled at him when she reached the alter. Receiving a kiss on the cheek from her father who went to sit with her mother on the brides side of the church.

The minister stood forward and smiled at them and the full church.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to witness the Marriage between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Marriage is a very important institution. One built on trust and love. We are here to celebrate their love for one another and have asked you in the audience to share in their display of their love for each other. But first I must ask if there is anyone here who has any reason why these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have a reason." a voice called from the back of the church.

Everyone turned and most mouths fell open in shock. Hermione felt all her worst nightmares come true and Draco felt his stomach drop. Ginny and Harry wanted to kill somebody mostly the person stood in the isle ruining the wedding.

A/N so there you go the first chapter of my sequel. I hope you like it. I wrote a lot of different plots but this one worked best for me.

Who do you think is in the isle? Please review.


	2. Who it was

A/N thanks for the reviews and just to let everyone know this isn't purely about a wedding.

_

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to witness the Marriage between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Marriage is a very important institution. One built on trust and love. We are here to celebrate their love for one another and have asked you in the audience to share in their display of their love for each other. But first I must ask if there is anyone here who has any reason why these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"I have a reason." a voice called from the back of the church.

One week earlier……………..

Ron Weasley sat staring out of his window. It was raining. Not just outside but in his soul. A week from this day Hermione would marry Malfoy.

He didn't deserve her. He would hurt her Ron was certain of it. He'd told Hermione this but she'd never listened. She'd only told him that he was being stupid and after all he'd given Malfoy his consent. And it was true he had but not because he thought him worthy. No that was not the case at all. He needed Hermione back in his life. And if she was only his friend then he had thought he could deal with that.

Turned out he couldn't deal with it and seeing them together had been tearing him apart bit by bit.

He knew he'd been a jerk still was but thinking about what would happen a week today was like killing himself.

He'd never received an invite……not that he expected one and it was a good thing really. He could never have gone and trusted himself not to ruin the day. He couldn't do that though. Never never. It would hurt Hermione too much and Ron had made a promise with him self not to hurt her again. No matter how much that mean hurting himself.

Three days before the wedding………….

Ron was woken by the sound of someone knocking at the door. A soft knocked a first, so gentle he thought he'd imagined it. But then It got louder a harder knock one that couldn't be ignored but he tried to and then it became a pounding. As if someone was outside begging to be let in.

Glancing at his watch he say it was three in the morning.

Who could it be? No one who didn't have a key ever came round this late and even from the ones who had a key coming around at three was a very rare occurrence.

Opening the door he found Pansy Parkinson at his door.

"What do you want?" He asked her. He was rather confused at what this woman who he'd never like was doing at his door.

"I need to talk to you." she sounded frantic and on closer inspection, she looked it. She had large bags under her eyes and she looked painfully thin as if for the last few weeks she'd forgotten to eat. Her hair was in place but it was slightly less worked. She wasn't wearing make-up and it showed how pale she had become.

He opened his door a little bit more and move out the way to let her come in. she moved through the front hall. Removing her thick purple coat off as well as her scarf, it was quite cold this time of the year, and she headed into the kitchen. She was wearing tight jeans and a cashmere jumper. Despite himself he found himself admiring her figure.

"What about?" He asked. Hoping she would leave soon. Why did he let her in?

"In a minute. Let me catch me breath." she said to him. He was surprised by her tone. It was not cocky and selfish as he'd normally heard her but rather soft and sad.

He nodded and offered her a cup of tea. Which she gladly accepted and the sat at the kitchen table.

"How can he marry her?" Ron just stared at her. He knew what she was talking about but why was she talking to me.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do and you have to listen to me for a minute."

Ron stared at the woman in front of him. She looked determined. Fuelled by passion and love. And he found himself nodding and listening to someone who normally he would have turned away but she seamed so distressed.

"Ok well it all stared when I found out they were getting married. Can you believe that? Well to be honest with you I'm not happy about it. They're not right for each other. Not at all. So I decided they couldn't get married and I spoke to Draco. He told me to get lost but the way he looked at me. He was eyeing me up and if he does that to me then how far has he gone with other women. You have to tell her."

Ron wanted to laugh. Was this woman serious.

"You want me to ruin this Hermione's wedding day on your imagination." This was ludicrous. He wanted them to break up but he'd never stoop to these levels. Not with this woman behind them.

"I'm not imagining this. Believe me. And don't help me but you should because I'm going to stop that wedding whether you are helping me or not."

"Pansy why do you want to stop the wedding to bad?" Ron asked her. As she got ready to leave.

"I love him."

Ron knew how she felt but he couldn't go along with her plan.

One day before the wedding…………….

Pansy stood outside a shop that sold hats. She needed a good hat. She didn't want to ruin this wedding looking like a tramp. She gently stroked her stomach. She'd found a spell that made her look pregnant. It was going to be fun to see the look on that poor girls face.

Ronald hadn't helped her like she'd hoped. He'd said a few things but nothing really helpful but this spell was enough. She just hoped Hermione would buy it.

…………..

Ron stood in horror when he opened his door and found Pansy at his door.

"You're huge!!" was all he could manage. She was pregnant. She wasn't pregnant the last time he'd seen her. Just yesterday.

"Well it's just a spell."

"Don't tell me this is part of your plan?" he asked he knew it was the case but he really hoped he's just gone mad.

"Of course it is. It's perfect. Everyone on Hermione's side of the hall will believe it's his. Maybe even some of his side. And I mean what will Potter say when he sees me."

Ron was in shock. She was actually laughing about it.

"Why are you here?"

"To show you my outfit of course." she smiled broadly at him. she seamed so happy about her whole mental scheme.

……………….

Ron had to wait four hours until she left and as soon as she left he contacted Harry.

"What is it mate?" Harry asked as he stepped out the fireplace.

"Your not going to like this." Ron said. He knew Harry would see the worry in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked. He was starting to get worried.

"Well……….." Ron said and then he told him all the details of Pansy's plans.

"She's not…" Harry said in total disbelief.

"I'll try and talk her out of it. She said she was going come by before the wedding to make sure I'm not coming to help her. But there's nothing I can really do. The girl is completely obsessed." Ron said shaking his head.

"Thanks for telling us Ron."

Ron nodded as Harry left.

The wedding day…………….

Ron paced as he waited for Pansy.

"Ronald!" she yelled as she walked in the door without knocking. Had he told her she could do that.

"Pansy. You can't do this."

"Don't be silly. You know I have to. We have no choice. For us to be happy we need them apart."

Pansy kissed Ron on the cheek and did a twirl. "How do I look?"

Ron didn't know what to say. She had a huge bump and he didn't know what to say. Sure her hair was nice and her face but that bump!

"Well erm….nice hat."

"Thanks. I think so too."

She smiled him as she headed out. Hermione's day was ruined.

Pansy stood outside the church fixing her hat she walked in and found her self in a pack church.

"But first I must ask if there is anyone here who has any reason why these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have a reason." Pansy said a smile across her face.

* * *

A/N

Well there's another chapter. Who thought it was Pansy? Review please.


	3. author note

Hey sorry this isn't an update. I have been trying to make what become of the broken hearted better and as a result i've given little thought to this story but i still like the story line i was thinking of. but i would like to know what all of you think as to wether i should stop this story or continue it. I do have a clear idea of where i wanted to take this story but i don;t know if anyone actually wants me to undate it.

tell me what you think. please??

Sorry

RiverDeep xx


End file.
